More Than a Coincidence
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: A one-shot about Diego falling in love and sa- well, I wouldn't want to give the whole plot away, but it's a good summary of what could be a longer story. I also came up with my own OC's. Rated T for injury.


Note: 'Malchaia' is pronounced with a long 'I', so it's 'Mal-ki-uh'. 'Mallia' is 'Maul-ee-ya'.

* * *

><p>More than a Coincidence<p>

The day had been chillier than usual, which was a sign that bad weather was heading for the valley the herd lived in. The blizzard hit that night, hard. Out and unable to find shelter, Diego and Sid had been forced to reside in a cave they had come across by luck. While it was not nearly as large as the home cave, it was quite spacious, so the two mammals could wait the storm out comfortably with each other. Diego lay curled into a ball against one of the walls, as far back as he could get. He was aroused by the sound of a shuffling waddle-gait, and opened his eyes to find none other than Sid trudging into the cave. The sloth was heavy laden with snow, and in each hand he clenched a moderately sized rock, while his teeth chattered relentlessly.

He stretched his body out and raised one brow at the sloth. He had been inside the cave when Diego had fallen asleep. "You _actually_ went out into _that_?" he asked, gesturing to the storm raging outside. The howling wind was irritating his ears now, and just looking at the amount of snow and wind made him shiver. Sid nodded feebly, and set the two rocks on the ground near Diego.

"We n-need f-fire." he stated, his chattering teeth making his words almost indistinguishable from each other. Diego stood and placed a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"You stay here." he said. "I'll go find a couple of sticks."

"Are y-you sure a-about th-that?" Sid asked, shivering. Diego nodded, and gently pushed down on the sloth. Sid gratefully plonked down onto his behind, and huddled in a ball, shivering. Diego left, walking out into the raging wind and battering snow.

"_Sheesh, I'm surprised he didn't come back frozen._" Diego thought to himself. By digging into the snow, which had layered many inches onto the already frozen dirt, he was able to find an amount of sticks that he could barely fit into his mouth. Then he trudged back to the cave, eager for the warmth of the fire that he knew he would soon be sitting before. No, _lounging_ before. He could already imagine it, Sid sitting on one side of a small, cheery little flame, while Diego was across from him, spread out on his side comfortably, smiling in the heat. The blessed, blessed heat. His anticipation quickened his pace, and he soon found himself back inside the shelter.

He gently set the sticks in front of Sid, and sat back, giving the sloth room to do his work. Sid arranged the sticks in a circle formation, then scraped the two rocks together. After a couple times of the sparks shooting out from the contact of stone on stone, a small fire leapt into existence, causing both of the cave's occupants to sigh in relief, huddling around the flame eagerly. Diego gave a chuckle. "I guess you and I have a little more in common than we thought." he said. Sid giggled. Diego sighed, and a faraway look clouded his eyes.

"_To have more than just gender in common with someone, _and _live with them._" he thought. "_Wouldn't that be nice?_"

"Diego? You okay?" Sid asked. Diego snapped out of his pondering.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." he replied. Sid cocked his head.

"Are you sure, you didn't look so great just now." he said. Diego sighed. "Come on buddy, you know you can tell me anything." he pressed.

"Fine." he growled. "I've, I guess I've uh, just been kinda' lonely. You know, only saber, only _carnivore_ in these parts." he muttered. Sid smiled compassionately at him.

"Aw, don't feel bad!" said, reaching across the fire to pat the saber's head. "I may not be the only herbivore in the herd, but I'm the only sloth! I know how ya' feel." he assured. Diego smirked.

"Thanks Sid, but, I don't think you do." he replied. "You can say whatever you want about eating for one thing. I can't even _mention_ what I happened to eat for lunch to one of you guys." he continued. "I can't even complain about how the elk herd that lives down south is getting smarter and smarter. Come noon, they keep well away from the tree line, and all the young, sick, or elderly are kept on the inside. It's so annoying because I absolutely _love_ elk, it's my favorite!" Diego paused, noticing Sid's blank look. He lowered his head.

"Well, not that that's _important_." he said quietly. He really did miss getting to just be around other sabers. He had abandoned his pack because of Soto's ruthless, revenge driven ways, but that didn't mean that _all_ sabers were like that. He had grown up around plenty of decent sabers (by saber standards at least), and his parents had been caring mates for each other and their offspring. He sighed; it would have been nice to at least get to see someone from his childhood these days. He froze when he felt a large, clawed hand gently stroke his neck. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see that Sid had maneuvered himself around their small fire so that he could sit next to the saber and stroke his thick, strong neck.

He smiled and closed his eyes. When he had been younger, his parents would often nuzzle him gently when he felt down, or if they felt like expressing their love for him. And they often nuzzled his neck, almost like the way Sid was petting him. He resisted the urge to purr, as he had done numerous times as a child. He opened his eyes for a moment, and peered out at the storm. He squinted; had he seen someone out there? His eyes widened.

There _was_ someone outside, and from the look of their build, they were a predator. A feline predator. He couldn't tell what kind though. As Sid changed to scratching behind the saber's ears, Diego kept a vigilant watch on the creature. After a while, he finally concluded that it was a saber. He arose from his position, and hastened outside, deciding that, while he had Sid with him, he had to show mercy to his fellow kind. "Diego? Where are you going?" Sid asked.

"There's someone out there." Diego replied, keeping his eyes trained on the bleak figure. As he entered the storm, he was nearly knocked off his feet; the power of the wind had increased, and he knew that he needed to get to the other saber soon. The figure paused, and seemed to be breathing heavily. Diego ran as best as he could considering the weather, and caught the feline just before they fell into the ever piling snow. Wasting no time, he hoisted them onto his back, and made his way back to the cave. Once he was in the very back, Sid helped him gently lower the other saber to the ground, and set them near the fire. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he and Sid observed their new comrade.

Diego could smell right of the bat that this was a female, and it brought up a feeling in him that he usually pushed away. It was the time of year when females were in heat, and Diego generally felt a natural urge whenever he sensed the presence of a female during this particular time of year. Although it hadn't happened since he, Sid, and Manny had gone off and left saber territory, thus meaning no contact with females. Shoving his instincts aside, he continued to observe her. She had a white underside like him, but on top she was a pretty chestnut color. Her muscles were healthy looking, and Diego didn't understand why she had been so weak in the storm, for she was strong and had thick fur. Northern sabers had thick fur, Diego should know, he was one after all.

His pack never migrated, but instead stored meat in large reservoirs during the fall, enabling them to survive through the winter. He figured she had simply traveled a long distance in the storm, or perhaps was a bit malnourished, after all sabers could go many weeks without eating if need be. But realization struck him when he saw her stomach. It was dramatically round, and very swollen, extending past her chest. As her heavy breathing became calmer and calmer, she placed a paw on her stomach, and opened her eyes. They were a startling azure blue. Diego had heard of few sabers that grew up to have blue eyes, usually you were wither born with blue or green eyes, and they either stayed or changed to green as you grew.

He had been a blue eyed cub, and when his eyes began to change, his parents would often comment on it, saying that he was growing up and all. So he considered this female special. As she stared at the fire, her fuzzy eyes slowly gained focus, and widened. "Fire." she murmured, and looked around wildly. "Humans!" She sat up awkwardly, trying to steady herself with her cumbersome baby bulge. Diego placed a firm but gentle paw on her shoulder.

"Calm down miss, there are no humans here." he said assured her. She turned to look at him with frightened eyes.

"Forgive me." she said. "I, I didn't mean to intrude, however I managed to get here. Please don't harm me!" she begged. Sid came up on her other side.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." he said." Neither of us will hurt you." She looked back and forth between them, as though trying to figure out what they planned to do with her.

"Why don't you lay back down?" Diego suggested, placing his other paw on her back. He helped her settle back down, although she still stared at him as though he was planning to assault her. "Trust me miss, my companion and I wish no harm to you." he said. "Or your little ones." She gripped her belly with one paw, and her eye s widened in terror. It was as if she was hearing the opposite of everything they said to her. Sid patted her head gently.

"You're safe with us ma'am." he assured her. The female closed her eyes and let out a shaky exhalation, before appearing to fall asleep. Or unconscious. Diego frowned sadly at her.

"Sid, keep the fire going as long as you can." he said, then laid down next to the stranger. Her back was facing him, so he pressed his back against hers, while Sid kept her other side warm with the fire. Diego soon fell asleep, and awoke many hours later. He slightly sat up and turned to see that the female still had not awoken, and that Sid had fallen asleep as well. The fire was almost out, and Diego knew that there was no hope of reviving it. Rolling over, he snuggled up to the female, his only goal to make sure that she stayed warm. He drifted off a second time, and awoke to find that the stranger had stood and made her way over to the cave entrance.

He arose and quietly padded over to her. It seemed as though she had paused, reconsidering escaping out into the storm. He placed a paw on her shoulder, causing her to whirl around and stare at him in surprise. "Please," he said. "I don't have anything against you, nor do I want to know that I let a mother to be kill herself or injure her offspring out in a blizzard." he said. "Just come back and try to get some sleep, we can decide what to do in the morning." he pleaded. After a moment, the female nodded, and followed him back to where the smoldering pile of ash and burnt sticks had once served as a fire.

* * *

><p>Manny stared out into the sheer whiteness worriedly. Diego and Sid hadn't come home, and it looked as though the storm had gotten worse. What if they were out there right now? What if they were lost and couldn't find their way back to the cave? What if they were stuck in the middle of no where, huddled together, getting buried by the snow? When the storm was over, what if the herd found them too late? What if they froze to death?<p>

"Manny?" The mammoth turned to see Ellie laying down in the back of their cave, Peaches in her trunk, and the twins snuggled into the thick fur on her back. "Don't worry," she said. "we'll find them. For now, let's just get some sleep." Manny sighed. She was right; if they didn't keep up their strength, then they wouldn't be able to even try finding Diego and Sid.

He walked over and settled himself comfortably next to his mate and daughter, then fell asleep. Or at least tried to. He lay there with his eyes closed, trying to calm down, when he heard the sound of soft paws padding into the cave. His eyes snapped open and his heart jumped with joy at the prospect of at least one of his best friends coming home. But when he saw the creature, his heart sank like a stone, and his guard flared up. This was a saber alright, but it was _not_ Diego. They're fur was a dark orange, and they were at least a head taller than the mammoth's friend.

The glow of his eyes was darker than Diego's, not only in color, but also in motives. He carefully rose to his feet as the shivering saber shook the clinging snow off his fur like a dog would. He had seen Diego do that many time as well. "Who are you?" he demanded calmly as the figure regained their composure. They flinched and looked around, as though they had not seen or sensed the other animals dwelling in the cave. "Over here." he said. The saber's dark eyes locked with his, and a chill ran down the mammoth's spine.

"_Who are you_?" Manny asked again.

After a pause, the saber replied, "My name is Malchaia."

"Are you seeking shelter?" Manny asked. Malchaia nodded. The mammoth thought for a moment. "Make yourself comfortable, but leave when the storm is over." he said. Malchaia walked over to the opposite side of the cave and lay down. Manny watched him for a few more minutes, then decided he did not pose any immediate threats. All the same, he wrapped his trunk around Peaches as well.

* * *

><p>Diego woke up the next morning stiff and hungry. Yawning wide, he stood and stretched himself, letting a small whine escape his mouth. He looked down at the female saber. She actually looked quite pretty when she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled, and gave a small chuckle. Looking outside, he saw that the storm was thankfully over, and he and Sid could travel home. This thought made his smile widen.<p>

Knowing that an expecting female needed a considerable amount to eat, he decided he could leave the cave to go hunt, and soon returned dragging an entire elk into the cave. He set it down near the female, and gently nudged her awake. She opened her eyes groggily, and looked up at him warily. "You should eat." Diego said, and gently helped her to sit up. Her eyes lit up when she saw the elk, as though she had expected him to make her hunt for herself. She paused, as though waiting to be told when she could have her share. "Go ahead." Diego said, gesturing with a paw.

"I'll get myself something later." After another cautious moment, the female dug into the elk, hungrily ripping the flesh from its bones. Diego couldn't help but smile at her. When she had finished eating, he asked, "So, if things are good between us, how about you give me your name?" The female stopped licking her paw, and waited a moment before replying.

"It's, Mallia." she replied. Diego nodded, and placed a paw on his chest.

"Name's Diego friend." he said with a crooked smile. Mallia gave him a small smile back. Diego gestured to Sid, who was on the other side of the burnt out fire, "And the sloppy green thing is Sid." he said, remembering Buck's description from when he was in the dino world. Mallia giggled. "What were you doing out there?" he asked. Mallia looked away ashamedly.

"I, I was running away." she replied.

"From who?"

"My mate."

"And you couldn't have waited till the storm let up?" Diego asked. A tear slid down Mallia's cheek.

"He would have _killed_ me last night." she said softly. Diego's eyes widened in surprise. As more tears slid down the female's face, Diego sidled up next to her and wrapped a foreleg around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." he said. "I can't believe someone would claim to love you and try to do that." Mallia shook her head.

"He doesn't love me. We were forced to mate for the good of the pack, and at first he seemed like a good person. Even when we found out that I was pregnant, he seemed happy and kind. But then, as I became more and more dependent on him to help take care of myself, he got angry and annoyed. I can't hunt at all, I sleep half the day away, and I'm not as energetic as I used to be. Finally, he got unrealistically fed up with his meager attempts of taking care of me, saying that it was too much work when really I'm sure he was quite capable of doing things better, and, and..." She paused, placing a paw on her stomach and gently rubbing it.

"Last night, when he came home from hunting, he didn't bring me anything. I asked him if the hunt had gone bad, and he said that it had gone fine. So I asked him why he hadn't brought me any. He said that he had eaten my share because I didn't deserve to be fed, being lazy all the time, but I knew that wasn't true. I was stuck between shouting at him and bursting into tears because he was treating me so unfairly; it seemed like my babies were going to die because I couldn't eat. I figured yelling wouldn't do any good, so I just started crying. He swiped at me, and I barely managed to dodge him, then I ran.

"I ran out of the pack's cave into the blizzard, hoping that anyone from anywhere else could help me better than _him_. I felt too tired to go on at one point, so I stopped and stood still, hoping my strength would come back, but I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up with you and Sid. I was so scared at first, it's still mating season and males who are desperate enough will even try to claim females that are carrying cubs. So when I saw you I, I," she stopped. Diego took his other paw and place it on her shoulder farthest from him, and turned her slightly so that she faced him. She looked up at him fearfully, as though afraid that her statement had brought out his anger.

"I'm sorry Mallia." he said kindly. "I promise you, Sid and I, Sid maybe less so, won't let this guy near you. I promise you'll be safe with us." he said. Mallia smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Diego." she said softly. Diego smiled at her.

"Do you need any more to eat?" he asked. Mallia shook her head. Diego cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure? You just told me your mate's been starving you and your cubs are close to dying." he said. Mallia chuckled nervously.

"Well, just something small, that elk was quite filling." she admitted. Diego nodded and left the cave. He soon came across a large raccoon, and easily caught it. He carried it back to the cave and set it down next to Mallia. He watched her eat, running her story back through his head. Her mate sounded sick, and Diego felt sorry for her, having been forced into all this without even finding her true love. His parents had always stressed that finding true love was important; it was a horrible mistake to mate with a female that wasn't meant for you, for then if you found her one day, it would be an awkward situation, especially if you had children with the wrong spouse.

He hoped that someday poor Mallia would find the male destined for her, and that he would not be angry that she had been forced into making a mistake. When she was finished he asked, "Do you think you would be alright if I went to hunt for myself? I'm sure Sid would keep you company." Mallia nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, for being so nice to me." she replied. Diego smiled.

"Well, I don't think there's anything else I should do." he said, before going off to find his own breakfast.

* * *

><p>Manny yawned as the sunlight washed over his face, causing his eyes to flutter open. After standing and stretching, he looked to see that the stranger from the night before was still asleep. Malchaia looked pretty much nothing like Diego; large, boulder like shoulders; thick, strong, forelegs; a neck rippling with muscle, and canine teeth that were at least eleven inches long. He shivered; this saber looked more intent on physical state than Diego did, and the dark passion that Manny had seen in his eyes the night before sent chills down his spine. Cautiously, he walked over and poked one of the boulders attached to his foreleg. Malchaia's eyes snapped open, and he stared up at Manny warily. The mammoth avoided eye contact for a moment, still unsettled.<p>

"Would you mind telling me what you were doing out in a storm like that?" he asked. Malchaia stood up and stretched the same way Manny had seen Diego in the morning, as well as yawning widely, showing off his razor sharp teeth and exposing the full length of his sabers. He then sat down and looked up at the mammoth. His face became sad and grave, as though something terrible had happened to him.

"Yesterday, my pack was attacked by humans." he said in a melancholy tone. "My mate and I tried to escape, but we were cornered. I told her to run, and fended off the humans with the other members of my pack." He looked as though he was going to cry. "I searched for her all afternoon, hoping that she had gotten away safely, but found no trace of her. Even after the blizzard started, I kept going, hoping that she hadn't wandered too far from the pack grounds." He turned away for a moment, and Manny felt sorry for him; he too knew what it felt like to lose a mate.

"I have to find her you see," he continued, turning back to Manfred. "she's carrying our first litter, and the due date is within a couple of days." Manny's eyes widened. He placed his trunk on the saber's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "we'll help you find her." Malchaia smiled up at him gratefully.

"Oh, thank you!" he replied. Manny smiled back.

"Tell me, what does she look like like?"

"Her underside is pure white, and her top is chestnut colored." Malchaia described. "Her eyes are azure colored, and her name is Mallia."

* * *

><p>Sid woke up long after Diego returned from his own breakfast, and instantly struck up a conversation with Mallia. "Hey Diego, what do you say we take Mallia to meet the rest of the herd?" Sid asked after a while. Diego nodded.<p>

"I was thinking the same thing," he replied, then turned to the female. "of course, only if you want to. It's not like we really have any where else to take you." Mallia cocked her head at them.

"Herd?" she asked. Sid nodded.

"Yeah, there's Manny, Ellie, and Peaches, who are mammoths, Crash and Eddie, Ellie's brothers, who are possums, and then us two." he explained.

"Wow. How did you all get mixed up?" she asked. Diego chuckled.

"Well, it's a long story."

"Oh come on, let's tell her! Please?" Sid begged. Diego sighed.

"Alright." The saber and sloth took turns telling Mallia about their adventures with the herd, some of which she couldn't believe.

"Wow." she said when they were finished. "I think I _would_ like to meet these guys." Diego grinned.

"Alright then, we'll set off after lunch." he announced.

"After lunch?" Sid asked.

"Yes," Diego replied. "Mallia should rest, after going through that ordeal last night." Mallia slept until Diego woke her up, having brought her lunch, then went out to find his own meal. When the three were ready, they left the cave and continued on to the herd's cave. As they walked, Diego tried to make conversation with the third member of their party. "So, um," he started awkwardly. "you uh, pretty excited?" he asked. Mallia nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet a mammoth that was born underground." she replied. Diego smiled.

"Yeah." he agreed. "It was amazing down there, I've never seen so much plant life."

"How much was there?"

"More than I can describe. I don't think I could even take it all in." The images of Buck's world still dazzled Diego. Mallia gazed at the sky, trying to imagine what Diego had seen. "You happy about getting to be a mother?" he asked. Mallia smiled and put her head down.

"Except for the fact that they're also the offspring of the saber who tried to murder me, yeah, I'm pretty happy." she replied. Diego smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do? Are you going to join a new pack, or find someone to help you with the cubs?" he asked. Mallia shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet." she replied. "But I'm _never_ going back to Malchaia." Diego cocked his head at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"My mate's name is, _was_ Malchaia." Mallia explained.

"Ah." It was easy to tell that Mallia no longer considered the male her spouse. "Well, if you ever have trouble, I'm pretty sure there's always room for one more in my little family." he said, smiling softly at her. Mallia grinned.

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

"So guys! I was thinking about all the stuff I eat earlier," Sid interrupted, coming in between the two. "And I was wondering if either of you would be willing to help me figure out some sort of schedule that I could use so that I only eat foods on certain days, cause I don't want to eat up all the blueberries on one day and not have any for the rest of the week, or something like that." Diego groaned.

"Sid, can't you stop being-" he stopped and looked back at the sloth. "Wait, you mean you want to _organize_ your meals?" he asked. Sid nodded. "Well, uh, what foods do you eat?"

* * *

><p>After everyone had woken up, and the plan had been explained, Manny and the remaining members of the herd set out with Malchaia to find Mallia. "I really am sorry," the mammoth said. "I lost my first mate to human hunters, and my son. I know how worried you must be." Malchaia nodded with a glum frown.<p>

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost my precious Mallia." he replied. "I'm so anxious on becoming a father too." Manny nodded.

"I promise," he said, " we'll find her." Malchaia smiled up at him. It wasn't long before the two groups ran into each other.

Line Break~

After a time, Mallia seemed to be tiring, so Diego suggested they break for a rest. Sid agreed whole-heartedly, and curled up next to a tree for a nap. Mallia lay a few feet from Sid on her side, facing Diego who lay on his belly in front of her. She rubbed her stomach protectively, and stared at the ground sadly. "Diego?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. Malchaia isn't one to give up so easily; what if we come across him while we're walking?" She stopped and scanned the snow covered landscape anxiously, before focusing back on Diego. "What if he attacks and we can't get away? I just know he'll try to kill me, me and my babies." She gripped her stomach as a tear rolled down her cheek. Diego looked at the ground awkwardly for a moment, before taking his paw and gently wiping her tear away.

"I promised you Mallia," he said. "Sid and I won't let Malchaia near you, you're safe with us. You're little ones are not in danger." Mallia gave him a small smile. Diego had dug a large hole out of the snow for each of his companions, so Sid was able to sleep on the ground, and Mallia wouldn't have to place her pregnated stomach in the cold snow. Diego was perfectly content to lay on the white fluffiness. Mallia slept for a good fifteen minutes, and when she awoke, the trio continued on.

* * *

><p>After about a half hour of walking, Manny and the rest of the herd heard a voice that they did not recognize. Malchaia's eyes lit up excitedly. "That's Mallia!" he exclaimed happily. The group hastened their pace, and soon came upon a female saber that fit Malchaia's physical description. She was smiling happily, chatting with her traveling companions, until she locked eyes with Malchaia. She seemed shocked, and, oddly enough, fearful. But what shocked the herd was that Mallia's traveling companions were none other than the previously missing Diego and Sid.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So that's Malchaia.<em>" Diego thought. He began to worry; the other male was in a much stronger physical state than himself, and his eyes seemed to express an evil passion for pain and suffering. He glanced over at Mallia, who stood rooted in fear, trembling. Malchaia was wearing a fake sweet smile as he strode over and nuzzled her tenderly.

"My darling," he cooed. "are you alright? I was so worried about you!" Mallia jerked away and backed up, shaking her head. Sid stepped in front of her, watching Malchaia warily. The other saber cocked an eyebrow. "What's this then?" he asked.

"I don't like you." Sid said plainly, giving him a glare. "And neither does Mallia." Malchaia lost his fake happiness and glared back.

"Get away from my mate, idiot sloth!" he commanded, but for once, Sid held his ground.

"No." he said. "No one has told me anything, but I can tell that this poor lady was out in a blizzard last night trying to get away from _you_!" he countered. Malchaia blinked in rage and shock. He lowered himself into a crouching position, as though planning to pounce on the sloth. It was at this point Diego stepped up and blocked Malchaia, as if reminding him that there was another male around that he had to compete with.

"That _idiot sloth_ happens to be correct." he stated. "Any male the likes of _you_ doesn't deserve a mate!" Malchaia swiped at Diego, but he dodged the attack and lunged. The two went rolling for a few feet, Diego coming out on top. But before he could attempt his own strike, Malchaia twisted and escaped his grasp, then rammed into him, sending Diego into a tree. The saber didn't move. His head throbbed, and his vision was blurry.

He saw Sid bravely pick up a large stick and give Malchaia a good wack over the head. The other saber was dazed for a moment, but when Sid attempted a second hit, Malchaia gripped the stick and flung the sloth over his head. Sid landed roughly on the ground, and coughed before seeming to black out. Diego wondered why the rest of the herd hadn't made any move to stop him. Malchaia then gripped Mallia's forearm, "You've been working while you were away, haven't you _missy_?" he snarled at her. At that point Mallia seemed to come to her senses and tried to wrench out of the male's grip, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" she demanded, and attempted to swipe her ex-mate's face. But Malchaia caught her paw and squeezed it, causing Mallia to cry out. When he released her paw, it dropped to the ground limp.

"You're coming back with _me_!" he sneered. "Because you're going to give birth to _my_ cubs!" he said, coming almost nose to nose with her. Then his face slackened, and he looked down at Mallia's swollen belly. "My cubs." he repeated quietly, and used his free paw to gently rub the female's stomach. Mallia cringed, horrified that Malchaia was so close to her babies. Diego felt sick watching him touch her as though he intended to love the cubs unconditionally, but his eyes were pits of evil intentions. He wanted to turn his cubs into monsters just like him, Diego could tell.

At last finding his strength, Diego stood and leapt at Malchaia while he was distracted. The saber fell face first into the snow with a cry of surprise, but before he could counter attack, Diego sank his teeth into his foe's neck. Malchaia thrashed and rolled about, trying to dislodge Diego's grip, but he didn't let go until the other male finally stopped moving for a full fifteen seconds. Diego shoved Malchaia off of him, and watched as his life blood stained the pure white snow. He looked over at Mallia, who was staring at him wide eyed, like when she had first seen him. He hoped he had not resurrected her fear of him. He made his way over and gently wrapped his forelegs around her, putting his head above hers so that her head leaned against his neck.

She breathed loudly for a few moments, trying to get over the shock of what she had just witnessed. When she had finally calmed down a considerable amount, she leaned completely on Diego and sobbed quietly. Diego at first felt ashamed of killing one of his own kind, but the thought of what Malchaia would have done to the cubs made him proud that he had saved them from a horrible upbringing. He rubbed Mallia's back and licked her forehead, shushing her. He turned his head to see Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie trying to wake Sid up, while Manny was a few feet away from them, staring at Diego in shock. He surmised that the mammoth had attempted to help him up when he had laid helpless on the ground, but the saber had rose and charged at Malchaia before the mammoth had even traveled half the distance to get to him. He turned his attention back to Mallia.

"Mallia?" he asked. She looked up at him, sniffling. "Are you okay?" She nodded faintly.

"Someone.. had to stop him." she said. "I just..." Diego tilted her face up to his.

"You weren't strong enough." he said. Mallia looked at the ground ashamedly. "And there's nothing wrong with that." Her eyes looked back up at him hopefully. Diego gently pressed his forehead against hers, and Mallia did the same. "I told you you were safe with us." Diego whispered, cracking a tiny grin. Mallia smiled back at him. "Mallia... do you believe in true love?" Diego asked.

"I do now." Mallia whispered. She gently pressed her nose against Diego's, and then her lips. Sabers couldn't do a complete mouth to mouth kiss, so they did so on a smaller scale. Diego kissed her back, his heart creating a strange, soaring sensation that he did not recognize. Was this what his parents had always told him about? Finding that one person that was meant for you? "_Yes,_" he thought.

"_This is what is meant for me; to savor, to hold, to love._" When Mallia pulled away, he opened his eyes and stared at hers. Those beautiful, wonderful azure eyes. And for a moment, he saw nothing else. "Mallia," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"If Malchaia is truly out of the picture, then...would you be my mate?" Diego asked. He was not afraid to speak the words; Mallia was meant for him, he just knew it. They had not known each other long, but he had learned who she was just by talking with her during their travels. He had cared for her just because he knew it was the right thing to, but it soon had changed into because he liked, no, he _loved_ her. _He _forgave her for being forced into that awful mistake, in fact, he had all along. There was a brief pause, in which Diego simply cherished holding her. Then she smiled widely at him.

"Yes." she whispered. Diego smiled, and pulled her into another kiss. As their lips pressed together, Diego took one paw and gently rubbed Mallia's stomach. The cubs were his to care for now, and although he knew he would always harbor a little guilt for killing their true father, he knew he would love them and treat them as his own. When they broke apart, they turned to the rest of the herd. Sid by now had woken up, and was looking around dazedly.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing a bruise on the back of his head. Diego and Mallia chuckled, the made their way over.

"You protected me Sid." Mallia said, laying a paw in his shoulder. "Thank you." Sid smiled up at her.

"No problem, just helping a friend out." he replied. Diego smiled at him.

"Well, I think it would be best if we all got back home so Sid and Diego can tend to themselves." Ellie suggested. Everyone agreed, and soon the herd, now including Mallia, made their way back to the home cave. Diego and Mallia walked together, nuzzling each other, smiling happily. When they got back to the home cave, Mallia winced and rubbed her belly, which in turn caused Diego to nearly explode. "Did one kick?" he asked calmly. No way was he going to freak out like Manny. Mallia nodded.

"I guess they're a little jumpy now, after all that." she replied. Ellie took Mallia to one side of the cave where she could lay down and rub her stomach while Ellie kept her company. Sid laid on the floor in a rather strange position, and fell asleep. Crash and Eddie played with Peaches, and Diego set about licking his wounds clean. Manny laid next to him silently.

"So, I was wondering why you didn't try and stop Malchaia." Diego said between licks. Manny sighed.

"He tricked us, we thought that he had sent Mallia away for safety because his pack had been attacked by humans. I, I didn't quite know what to think at first." he replied. Diego understood; Manny had lost his first family to humans, so Malchaia's lie had made the mammoth feel as though they shared some sort of understanding. Before Diego could reply, Mallia let out a cry of pain. Diego instantly forgot about his own wounds and made his way over to her. She was gripping her stomach and wincing painfully. He placed a paw on her stomach as well and nuzzled her face.

"It's time!" she gasped, looking up at him. Ellie gently picked up the female and carried her to the back of the cave after ordering everyone except Diego outside. She told him to find her a couple of leaves and a bowl of water, which Diego retrieved quickly. The leaves were placed underneath Mallia so that the cubs wouldn't have to be born onto the dusty ground, and Ellie would periodically pour some of the water on Mallia's forehead. The female saber laid on her back, gasping and moaning. Diego held one of her paws in his, and used the other to gently stroke her head.

"It's alright Mallia, you can do this!" he encouraged her. She looked up at him fearfully.

"Diego I'm scared." she whimpered.

"Sh, don't think about it. Think about the cubs, how much you're going to love them, how small they'll be." Diego said. Mallia gripped his paw and let out a scream. Ellie gently felt her stomach.

"These ones are comin' fast." she said. "Alright, here comes the first one, get ready!" Mallia let out an ear piercing shriek, before resuming her laboured breathing. The cries of a newborn child reached Diego's ears, and were instantly subdued by Ellie. She placed the infant next to Mallia, who turned and laid on her side so the cub could suckle. Diego smiled.

"You're doing great, Mallia." he said. Mallia gave him a strained smile, before letting out another scream. When she stopped, another newborn's cries filled Diego's ears. Ellie placed a second cub next to the first, and Diego nuzzled Mallia's head. Five more cubs were born, making a total of seven. Diego smiled proudly at them, before remembering that they were not his. Nonetheless, he smiled happily.

He licked Mallia's forehead a couple of times, before laying down parallel to her body. Ellie left them alone. "Look at them Mallia. They're beautiful." Diego whispered. Mallia smiled as she did so.

"My babies." she whispered. "They look like him." Diego nodded.

"Only natural." he replied.

"I can't help wishing they looked like you." Diego smiled at her.

"Well, whenever you feel like you're ready for another round," he said, gesturing at the litter of fluff balls snuggling his mate. "just let me know and we can decide on a date and time." Mallia grinned.

"I just might have to take you up on that." she replied. Diego chuckled, and turned to the cubs. The first two were boys; the oldest had Mallia's chestnut top and white underside, while the second oldest had Malchaia's dark orange top and white underside. The third oldest was a girl; she was chestnut all over, and the fourth oldest was another girl, who was dark orange all over. The fifth oldest was another boy, who had his father's coloring. But shockingly, the seventh and youngest, a girl, was white all over. Diego's eyes widened upon seeing her.

A completely white saber was rare, almost impossible. Most cubs who were born white darkened over the years, but one or two, here and there, would always be white. Looking at this baby girl, Diego had a feeling that she would not change. "Amazing." he breathed.

"What?"

"Look." Mallia observed her cubs, from oldest to youngest, smiling proudly. However, her eyes widened too when she saw her youngest.

"Oh my." Diego, with all the tenderness he could muster, carefully picked up the infant and cradled her against his chest. She almost disappeared from Mallia's view. "She's beautiful." Diego nodded slowly, smiling. The cub began to whimper, probing Diego for something to suck on.

"It's alright little one." he soothed, nuzzling her tiny head. "It's just daddy." As she calmed down, Diego stared at her with fatherly passion. "_I promise, little one. I may have taken your father from you, but I will be a better substitute, to all of you._" He gently placed her back with her brothers and sisters; she immediately began nursing.

"What should we call them?" Mallia asked.

"We should wait until they open their eyes, it's always easier when you can see all of what they look like." Diego replied. Mallia nodded, and they waited until the oldest cub blinked open a pair of fuzzy, azure orbs. Diego smiled. He stared up at Diego inquisitively, then feebly picked up one paw and held it out to him. Diego held one of his toes underneath the impossibly tiny paw, and the little cub gripped it. A tear rolled down the older saber's cheek. The baby smiled and cooed.

"Felix." Mallia stated. Diego nodded. He picked up the newly christened Felix, and cradled him against his chest.

"Hello there," he greeted softly. Felix giggled and reached up to bat Diego's nose. He chuckled and let him, the teeny cub possessed no more strength than a fly to Diego. He placed Felix back on the ground, and the cub snuggled up to his mother, smiling up at Diego. The second oldest suddenly let out a tiny sneeze, and opened his eyes out of surprise. Mallia laughed quietly. He peered around at his surroundings, before staring up at Diego.

Felix looked a lot like Malchaia, but this one looked more like Mallia. He gazed at Diego with wide, wondering eyes, the same shade as his mother's, as though he thought Diego were an alien from another planet. Diego gently slipped his paws underneath the child and picked him up, then cradled him as he had with Felix. "Robin." Diego blurted out the word before he could stop himself. He glanced over at Mallia. "He's just, so alert, so interested in everything, it sounds right."

Mallia nodded. Diego took a single toe and gently tilted the newborn's face up to his. After a moment the cub blinked and looked down at Diego's paw. He then took two of his own paws and pushed it upwards, so that it was in front of his face. He then bit down it, his toothless gums almost tickling Diego's paw. Diego chuckled, highly amused.

"Well, you won't have any trouble fending people off, will you?" he asked, then put the cub back with his siblings. They waited a few more minutes, until the oldest girl opened her eyes. As she blinked up confusedly at her mother, the two adults noticed that she too had her mother's azure eyes. They were even shaped the same; but she had her father's face. Diego gently picked her up, and cradled her teeny form. She stared up at him for a moment, then became disinterested and turned her head, looking around at the cave. A small fire burning nearby caught her attention, and her eyes widened, focusing on it intently.

"She's more focused on the entire world." Diego stated.

"I like Kaylee." Mallia said. Diego smiled and nodded.

"That's pretty." he said. Looking back down at Kaylee, he whispered, "Hello there?" She paid him no attention. "Hey!" Diego whispered sharply. Her head snapped to focus on him. "I'm talkin' to you." Diego said lightly, smiling. She lowered her eyelids as if to say, 'So? I got my own interests buddy, now put me down 'cause I'm hungry.'

Diego snickered, and gently placed her back next to Mallia. "Fine miss 'I was born with an attitude'." he said. He and Mallia chuckled as the newborn sucked on her mother. The second oldest female opened her eyes, and stared at Kaylee. After a moment, she batted her older sister's shoulder with a paw. Kaylee let out a squeak of indignation, and pushed her younger sister away slightly. After staring silently for a moment, the younger female's azure eyes watered, and she began to cry.

Diego and Mallia went into a tizzy. Diego picked up the distraught baby and held her close."Sh, don't cry, it's okay, everything's okay." Diego soothed. "Daddy's here." Mallia reached over and licked her daughter's head.

"Momma's right here sweetheart." she whispered lovingly. The cub soon calmed down, and stared up at her parents innocently. "Oh, it's okay baby," Mallia whispered.

"I think we should call her...Emily." Diego said. Mallia nodded. They both smiled at the sniffling cub. "Hi Emily." Diego greeted her softly. She stared at him in confusion. Mallia nuzzled her.

"Sweet little Emily." she stated. Diego gently licked the little girl, before placing her back with her siblings. She seemed to sigh and sucked on her mother as well. The youngest boy opened his eyes next, and after looking around for a few moments, promptly closed them and curled into a ball.

"He must be tired." Diego whispered. He carefully cradled the sleeping cub against himself, smiling. He gently nuzzled the little boy's face, but received no more than a tired yawn and a dreary eyed look.

"Samuel." Mallia stated. Diego nodded.

"Sleepy little Samuel." he said, then put the teeny infant back on the ground. He too had Mallia's eye color. As they waited patiently for the little albino cub to see the small world she was currently kept in, Diego figured that she too would carry her mother's eye color. She suddenly gave a yawn, and stretched out her tiny body. Diego and Mallia smiled. After getting back into a comfortable position, she blinked open her teeny little eyes, and, almost fearfully, stared up at her parents. Mallia gasped slightly, and Diego exhaled in surprise.

Much in contrast to her fur color and other siblings, the little albino girl had the dark green eyes of Malchaia. Diego could see the same shade of green from the disgraceful male's eyes in this innocent little newborn's eyes. She frowned up at them sadly, as if saying, 'I'm sorry, I know I look terribly wrong!' Mallia nuzzled her daughter.

"Oh no, sweetie. You look beautiful." she whispered. Diego once again picked up the albino child and smiled at her. She stared up at him fearfully, as though afraid he would give her a different judgment.

"You're beautiful," he said. "We both love you, we're your parents." She gave him a reproachful stare as if to say, 'No, _you_ are _not_ my father.' Diego sighed.

"Diego, I think maybe..." he turned his head to look at Mallia. "Well, she's the only one with his eyes."

"I agree whole-heartedly but uh, don't you think Malchaia is a little too masculine?" Diego asked. Mallia nodded.

"I was thinking we could change it around a little bit." Diego looked back at the cub. He nodded.

"How about... Melchaisa?" he suggested. Mallia smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." she replied. They both smiled at Melchaisa. "Your special little one."

"Yes, very special indeed."

* * *

><p>So how was it? Just a note, I A: Separated? is just going to stay as a one-shot for now, and this one might have a sequel, only if I can come up with a good enough plot. Review!<p> 


End file.
